A CELTIC PROMISE KEPT
by AMalfoyLady1974
Summary: VAMPIRES AND WRESTLING WHAT A COMBO


**A CELTIC PROMISE KEPT**

**PROLOGUE: DUBLIN, IRELAND (1400-1800)**

Sheamus, the son of the Irish high king who had been made a vampire a hundred and ten years prior to this night, was walking around in the town near Blackheart Castle which had always been his home. He had been minding his own business and had just turned the corner when he came upon a scene of fiendish behavior of the likes he had never seen before. Two men were taking turns beating and raping a young man who didn't look to be out of his teens yet. He was just going to walk on by, but something in the young man's voice and eyes as he looked at Sheamus called out to what was left of Sheamus' humanity and begged him to stop what the men were doing to him. Finally, Sheamus could not ignore his human heart screaming for justice in his mind; acted upon what he thought was right and put an end to the young man's torment. Killing the two men, Sheamus hoped it was not too late to save the young man dying, but upon further inspection of the injuries he knew the young man was dying anyways. Shaking his head sadly, Sheamus knew he had no other option than to give the young man the dark gift if he wanted to live. Closing his eyes, Sheamus prayed that the young man would let him save his life by bringing him across.

"Boyo, if I leave you like this, you will die. I can save you if you will let me."

"How can you do that?"

"I am a vampire and my blood will save you. It will heal all of your injuries, but it will make you a vampire as well."

"I am willing to let you make me a vampire, but I am very scared right now. Please, if you will, tell me your name."

"Aye, you have every right to be and my name is Sheamus. I have been a vampire for a hundred and ten years. I have never had a companion."

"I am willing to be your companion and remain at your side forever or until death separates us."

Pulling the dying man close to his body, Sheamus let his fangs drop down into place. He gently sank his fangs into the cooling flesh of his new mate's neck and drain nearly all of what was left of his blood. After gently removing his fangs, Sheamus opened a small wound on his chest to feed the young man the very blood that would give him the dark gift of being a creature of the night. After a few moments of holding the young man's head to the wound, Sheamus gently pulled the young man's weakened and limp body away from the wound. Leaning the head of the young man back against his arm, Sheamus cleaned the remains of the young man's first meal away from around his mouth. Looking down into the glassy blue eyes of the young man, Sheamus gave him a slight smile. At that moment, Sheamus knew why what was left of his humanity called to his vampiric heart for justice.

"You know my name, but what is your name?"

"Sean, the Irish spelling, Sheamus. I feel so tired, but yet my body feels like it is on fire."

"Your body is changing to acclimate to your new life to start tomorrow evening. Sleep now in my arms while I carry you home."

Not having to be told twice, Sean fell asleep in Sheamus' arms. He had his head leaning on Sheamus' shoulder with his face tucked into the side of his neck. He did not know that he had flown through the night sky in the direction of Blackheart Castle. When Sheamus arrived at the castle, he landed in his room and was greeted by his vampiric brothers. They were all curious about the young man that Sheamus had brought back with him to their home. They also noticed the care that he was giving to the young man. They had to smile because they knew what had happened to their brother, but had to ask just to make sure that it was just as they thought.

"Sheamus, what happened to this young man?"

"He was beaten, and raped. He is now my companion and I feel a very strong bond to this young man like he was meant be my mate. Don't worry. He has no family to speak of really. So, he will be okay with us being his family now. Evan, you and the others look like you have something on your mind. Care to tell me what it is?"

"We are thinking of leaving the castle and go to different lands to find our life paths."

"Why?"

"We all need to find our own way in this world and find our own companion. We are very happy that you have found your companion, but we are still lonely staying here. We will always be family."

"Will you please wait until after meeting him tomorrow?"

"Yes, we will wait until we meet and talk to him tomorrow evening considering that it is nearly morning."

The following night, Sean met all of Sheamus' brothers and talked to them for a little while before they took off to find their own paths in life. After the following night, Sheamus and Sean lived in peaceful, loving, blissful companionship for four hundred years. They had grown lovingly close to each other. They would spend the many nights hunting, talking, relaxing in each other's arms, and just listening to storms of the Irish nights. On some of the stormy nights, they would make passionate love in front of the fireplace on a bearskin rug. The young man showed just how passionately he could love on a few of the nights. He would surprise his much older mate and lover. Many times, they would make love all night in as many places throughout the castle as they could think of before dawn. They would sometimes end up in the dungeon with one of them in the chains.

There were some nights when Sheamus would leave Sean at the castle to wait for him, so he could feed Sean from his own body to strengthen their bond. It was a decision that would come back to bite him in the ass. One fateful night, Sheamus had left Sean at the castle and went to hunt. For some reason it took longer for him to find prey that night. He had to go farther away from the castle than he liked, but he knew had to feed enough for both of them. Sheamus tried to make it back before anything happened to his beloved one. After finally feeding all that he needed, Sheamus went back to the castle only to find his mate on the brink of bleeding out completely.

"Sean, my love! Who did this to you?"

"The very mortals we were guarding and protecting. You had just left when they attacked me. Please hold me because I know I am about to pass into the sunlight, but I make this Celtic promise to you. I will find you again. I might look a lot different and have a different name, but I will remember you," Sean said as his voice and life faded away.

"I will remember your promise, my love," Sheamus said with blood red tears in his eyes falling down his cheeks.

Laying his mate's body on the top of the table, he knew that the morning star would take his love away. He spent fifteen minutes with the cold corpse of his only love and let the memories wash over him of the last four centuries they had spent together. He felt completely lost and completely empty inside his heart. His soul screamed in outrage at the loose of it other half, especially after learning to love so completely without conditions. Staying with the body of his beloved, Sheamus would not leave until the first rays of dawn. Crying, he laid one last kiss on the now ice cold lips of his fallen angel.

"I will sleep until I sense your soul again, my beloved angel."

That morning, even though he was asleep in his coffin, Sheamus felt the second that the sun turned his mate's body into dust. He swore that he would sleep until he felt his soul once more.

"Til I find you again, my love."

What he did not realize was, Sean's spirit stayed with him for a very long time and left only when he felt it was time to come back to his beloved Celtic warrior. He felt the pull of time take him across the pond to the United States. He left one final kiss on his beloved's lips as he followed the calling to his soul.

**CHAPTER ONE: DUBLIN, IRELAND (1980)**

Sheamus had been asleep for one hundred and eighty years when his heart began to beat once more. He smiled as he fully gained his senses and knew why his heart was beating again. He sent out his spirit to locate his soul mate's soul. He found his mate's soul had taken up residence in the heart of an unborn male child in the New World. As he slowly came awake, Sheamus knew that he was going to be happy once more when his mate was reborn into the world.

"So, you are back in the world, my love. Now, I just have to let you grow up into the man you are destined to be. I can't wait to see what you are going to look like."

Shaking off the remnants of the hundred and eighty year slumber, Sheamus went out to hunt for the first time since that fateful night so long ago. After feeding enough to regain his strength, Sheamus found himself trying to get accustom to the new century and culture.

"Boy, my love. We are in for a culture shock from hell. I just hope you are able to adjust to your new life. I'll find you when the time is right, my love," he said as he shook his head with a wry smirk.

Arriving back at the caste, he was greeted by his brothers and a pair of new faces. He gave a hug to all of his brothers and was introduced to his nephews for the first time.

"Drew, John C., John M., and Evan! How are you guys and who are the new faces?"

"We're fine. The new faces are Edge and Christian. They were made by a renegade vampire and left to fend for themselves. We adopted them and we taught them something that we learned. It is a sport called wrestling," Drew said.

"I had a dream about us in some kind of grappling sport. From what I saw, we are going to be debuting in different years. The first two to debut are going to be Edge and Christian. John C. will follow a couple of years later to be followed by John M. Drew, Evan and I will follow fifteen years later. We will begin to pop up in the year 1993. I have a feeling that we are going to be a huge success in the sport. By the time I debut, my mate will be full grown and every bit the man he is destined to be. I have already seen what he is to look like and goodness he is going to be a handsome angel."

"Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"I have no choice. I have to let him grow up and figure out what his dreams will be trying to tell him as he is growing up. In fact, he has yet to be born. I sense his spirit and I know he is to be born in April. When he gets old enough to remember his dreams, his family will not know how to handle what he tells them and when he tells them that he had lived once before in Ireland as a vampire, they will accept it as the truth. When they ask where he lived, he will tell them Blackheart Castle, but he will also tell them that the castle goes by the name of Thornburgh Castle."

"Okay, so take this time and build up our bodies. Get them into the best condition we can. Who knows, maybe we will finally find our own mates. Be they mortal or otherwise."

"Yeah, maybe they'll let us bring them across and make them our forever companions," Evan said.

"Don't fret about companions until we build up a small fortune to take care of them."

"Fine, but I am not going to be celibate while I wait. As you all know I swing both ways. Maybe I'll figure out which way I want to swing for sure."

"Are you still confused about that issue in your life," Drew asked smirking.

"As always, Drew. There traits that both sexes have that drives me absolutely crazy. So, you see my dilemma," Evan said sheepishly.

"Play if you have to, but I will tell you this, you all will find your forever companions after we make our debuts."

"Yes! I can't wait meet mine. I hope he is a gorgeous brunette with beautiful dark eyes," Christian said.

"I want my companion to have blonde hair and big puppy brown eyes," Edge said with a dreamy tone in his voice.

"I want my companion to have dark blue eyes, sandy colored hair and built like a brick shit house. I want him to be tall as well," John M. said with a smile.

"Me? Dark brown body, blue eyes, lithe built body, and a little shorter than myself. It doesn't matter which sex," John C. said.

"I have already seen in a dream where each of you get what you want and Evan finally figures out what he wants in a companion," Sheamus said.

"I don't know about you but I am famished and go for a group hunt. What do you all say?"

"Let's do it. I think it would strengthen our bond back up to where it once was. Hell, I have a hundred and eighty years of things to get caught up on. So, we need to get our catch up on," Sheamus said with a smile as Evan jumped up and down with excitement.

They spent the night feeding, partying, and getting accustom to the new culture that now surrounded them. Evan was the first to get acclimated to the new world around them. In fact, he took to the dance floor like it was second nature to him. By the end of the night, every one of them was accustom to the music and people of this generation. True to his word, Evan was the first one to find a play toy for some night time activities. In fact, he had one of each sex before they left the club that night.

"Evan, you are just a little whore dog, but you sure know how to pick them. A sibling pair, nice work," Drew said with a smirking grin.

"Ah shut up, Drew. You aren't no angel yourself when it comes to lovers. Hell, I have seen you mentally fuck four girls and two guys at one time!"

"You little blabber mouth!"

"Drew! Is that true? Please tell the truth," John C. said with a scandalized expression on his face.

"So what if it is true and I did do that. What are you going to say about it?"

"You are a slut puppy and a whore dog mix," John M. said laughing.

This caused the whole group to laugh and carrying on like a bunch of teenage boys out on the town together. They all slapped each other's arms and shoved each other playfully while laughing loudly. Evan surprises his nephew Adam by jumping up on his back and acting like he was getting a piggy back ride. Jay laughed at the scene in front of him and decided to slap his uncle on the ass causing Evan to yelp like a puppy. This made everyone crack up laughing at the noise that escaped his uncle's throat.

**CHAPTER TWO: (1980-1994)**

During the time since of Sheamus' reawakening, the guys spent many a nights at the local clubs, hunting, acting like players, and going to local wrestling events. They watched many of the stars do all kinds of moves and counter moves. They noticed that some guys that were built like Evan were called high flyers.

"I think Evan is going to be a high flyer type of wrestler. I bet he will be able to shock the world with some of his aerial antics."

"Just because I am smaller than you guys?"

"Yep and more compact than us as well."

"You are just jealous of my petite stature and my big puppy eyes," Evan said with a giggle.

"Yeah and you are going to have more trouble than you can handle if you flash those puppy brown eyes at the wrong someone."

"Like a mortal could ever hurt me, my dear brother. Besides, I am a little minx, remember."

"Yeah, but you need to be careful, little brother."

Looking at his brothers, Evan knew that he would always be thought of as the runt of the family. Smiling, he knew he would always have his older brothers for back up, but he really did not know where he stood with his two nephews. Looking at Edge and Christian, he stared wondering if they would stand with the family or run at the first chance. Finally, the subject was discussed and settled before they set out for their nightly hunt.

"Since I adopted them and they look to me like their father, they are willing to stand with the family. Never doubt that, Evan, but don't try being bossy with them. They don't take it well."

"Dad, you are so full of it sometimes. Uncle Evan is never bossy with his request because he always remembers to say please at the end of them," Edge said as he looked at John C. with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, I agree with my brother. Uncle Evan is never bossy. I think he thinks of our feelings when he makes his request of us," Christian said.

"Whatever, you guys," John C. said as he shed his clothes so he could change into a different outfit.

Evan, Christian, and John M. also stripped out of their dirty clothes and was about to pull on clean jeans when they were startled by Sheamus swearing loudly at what he saw.

"What the fuck? Tattoos! When did you get those?"

"They are not tattoos. They appeared on each of us at different times. My mark popped up first then the others had their marks pop up as well. It looks like yours is finally coming into view. Look in the mirror."

Sheamus did as he was told and saw that indeed he now had a mark that reminded him of a viper bite.

"When did yours pop up?"

"August 17, 1974. Why?"

"I had heard of these marks. They are soul mate indicator marks. Your mate will have the mate match."

The guys looked at Sheamus with surprised shock in their eyes as they realized what the marks meant for them.

"Does that mean we will be able to find our mates easier by looking for the matching mark?"

"Aye. It does and it will never lead you to the wrong mate," Sheamus said with a confidence that unnerved his family members.

"Evan's mark looks like a shooting star while Christian's looks like a crescent moon with a small star. John Morrison, you have a pair of crossed daggers, which looks pretty wicked I must admit."

"Hell, mine is cool looking, too," John C. said as he showed a pair of crosses side by side with a heart.

"What about this mark," Edge asked as he showed off a pair of lightning bolts on his left pectoral muscle.

"All of the marks are cool looking and we are all going to be on our toes when we find our mates for the plain and simple fact that other vampires will try to take our mates from us."

"Please tell us you are joking, Sheamus. Because this is not a subject to be laughing about."

"I am not kidding with you guys. My mate's nickname when he gets full grown is going to be Viper. All because he gets a cold look in his eyes when he is about to strike like a snake."

"I bet he will be just as deadly as a snake, too."

"Enough chit chat, guys. Let's finish getting ready for a night on the town. Oh, one more thing about our careers to come, we need to run on the independent circuits of wrestling wherever we decide to call home," Sheamus said.

"That would be a good way to get spotted by talent scouts. I think having some time in the squared circle would do us a world of good. Plus, it will help with getting a schedule for feeding and everything else set up for us," John C. said.

"He has a point on that. We do need to get all of that sorted out because we can't let the mortals know about us quite yet."

"Yeah, right now is the time to be very careful about whom we trust at this point. I think the least amount of people we tell of our true origins, the better the chances that we will remain alive."

"Good point. Our secret has to be kept at all cost and we have to be extremely careful not to be caught in the act of feeding our need for blood," Edge said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Edge, you need to calm down because everyone can feel your anger in the air around you. Please control your gift and don't use it on mortals. They don't appreciate it one bit. Christian, with your gift of premonitions, you keep them to yourself unless they involve us. We know you have that gift, but mortals don't find having that gift a good thing."

"What gift do you all have?"

"Well, I have telepathy which as you know means I can read minds," Sheamus said. "I used my gift to locate the soul of my mate. I can tell you that he will live in the state of Missouri in the new country."

"My gift is kinesis. I use the built up energy in an object to cause it to blow up," John M. said.

"My voice at certain octaves sounds almost musical to mortals, but it is unbearable to fellow vampires. That is why I will not sing around other vampires," John C. said sadly.

"What is Uncle Evan's gift?"

"Yeah, what is your gift?"

"I can fascinate mortals into being willing partners for anything I want. That includes feedings, sex, and revenge upon other mortals."

"Ah, shit. That has got to be the best and coolest gift to have."

Suddenly, Christian gasped and looked as if he was in a trance of some kind. The rest of the guys waited to hear what Christian's vision showed him, but suddenly he started talking about what he saw in the vision.

"Christian, what are you seeing right now? Is it a bad vision?"

"Yes. Very disturbing, to say the very least," Christian said while still in the trance.

"Can you describe what you are seeing right now?"

"I am seeing a young man in an alley being confronted by an unknown man who has and is holding a gun demanding something. Maybe his money or wallet," Christian said almost sad.

"Can you see if any of us come to the young man's rescue?"

"Yes. John M. does, but the young man's twin brother tries to jump you. That is until the young man explains to his brother that you just saved him. Holy cow! The young man has the matching mark as John M. I just saw you save your own mate. The young man's twin is Edge's mate because I can see the matching mark."

This made the whole group fall silent as the revelation of the very special premonition. Sheamus had to smile at the look on both John M. and Edge's faces.

"Can you see when this is going to happen or in what town?"

"The year is 2010 and it will happen in a town in the U.S. called Tulsa. Now that I am taking a better look at the area in my vision, it is not an alley. It happens in a parking lot of a night club. It is in the middle of summer. I can tell this by the way everyone is dressed in the vision."

"Are the twins identical or are they fraternal?"

"They are fraternal twins. The one that John M. saves is named Tank Davis. His brother is named Gunnar. They have two older female cousins. One is named Starr Davis and the other is named Angel Sutton."

Looking at each other, John M. and Edge smiled at the thought of having mates that were twins, but they also had to wonder who were going to have the cousins as their mates.

"Don't worry about that fact, my brothers. What are your real names anyway?"

"Adam Copeland and Christian's real name is Jay Reso."

"Well, we will still love our mates when we meet them. Well, I just think we are too lucky to someone that can let us know what is coming our way. Who knows what else is going to come our direction, but we will be ready for it."

"You got that right."

"Aye, we'll be most definitely ready."

After they finished getting dressed for a night out on the town, the guys headed out in a very joyful mood. They found their prey easy enough and drank all they needed without killing them. They made sure to close the wounds and erase the memory of their presence from the minds of their prey. Once they were sure they were safe, they moved out of the alley and headed to the nightclub.

Upon entering the club, they felt the club watching them. Looking around, they found about seven sets of eyes on them. Looking closely at the eyes, they noted them to be vampiric eyes. Ranging in shades of blues, greens, browns, and color blends of all shades. The seven sisters were all blondes and brunettes.

"They are young vampires. Maybe a hundred or two hundred years old, but none are as old as some of us."

"Jay and I are both two hundred and fifty years. I hope we can continue living, but why are they looking at us like they are?"

"They are trying to find a mate and they think that we might be their mates. Although, they are going to try to catch our attention, don't let them."

"Why?"

"Because your mates, will find it very hard to trust you when you do find them."

"So, we better just take mortals for the time being."

"Yes. Vampires can be so troublesome and asinine. They will cause as much trouble as they can for true mates without a second thought as to who is going to be getting hurt."

Before any of the other members of their group could say anything, they found themselves having to face down the very ones that had been watching them since they had arrived at the club.

"Hello, guys. Are you looking for someone in particular or will we do?"

"We have mates thank you very much for asking," Adam said half cocky like.

"We don't see them. Where are they?"

"We thought it would be best that they stay at the lair."

"They are fledglings, we gather."

"They are not fledglings, but they are still young."

"What are their names then?"

Without a seconds thought, the group knew the names of all of their mates.

"Tank Davis," John M. said.

"Gunnar Davis," Adam said.

"Starr Davis," Evan said.

"Randy Orton," Sheamus said.

"Angel Sutton," John C. said.

"Matt Hardy," Jay said.

"Jeff Hardy," Drew said.

"I gather some are family to each other. Like the Davis-Sutton clan. The Hardys are brothers."

"So what," Drew said.

"I think we need to eliminate the competition."

"Wrong! You are being eliminated," said a very dreaded voice.

Before the guys could say a word, seven stakes dipped in holy water went flying by their faces and landed in the bodies of the seven sisters. They exploded on contact.

"Willamina Harker?"

"Hello, Sheamus. Yes, I am a vampire. Those bitches made me this way."

"I see. So, you are now a vampiric vampire hunter."

"Actually, a renegade vampire hunter to be precise," Willamina said flatly.

"Oh, really," asked Sheamus.

"Yeah, besides I am the better person to be hunting down all of these renegade vampires. One reason is because one killed my beloved Jonathon. Time for a little pay back, if you know what I mean."

"We sure do, Willa."

"I can tell you all with my gift of seeing future mates for other vampires, you all are going to fall hard for your mates. Especially you, Sheamus. Randy will be what is called tall, tanned, tattooed, and absolutely breath-taking in your eyes."

The group spent the rest of the night talking about all of their future mates, what they had done over the years, and danced with some of the locals. By the time they left, there was only an hour until sunrise. The guys gave Willamina safe haven at the castle until the following night.

As the years passed, they all picked a different country to call their homeland and began training for their future profession. They kept in contact with each other discreetly. They had also figured out how to schedule their feeding needs and training time. They worked hard with each passing year and they caught the eye of the scouts when the time came for that to happen.

They would watch the televised matches and see how the others were doing the job they loved. They would laugh at the antics of Edge and Christian. The pair would always pull some kind of prank on someone.

Then one day while they were backstage, Jay and Adam were talking when all hell broke loose in a room not far from where they were standing. They walked over to where all of the yelling and screaming was coming from. Walking to the doorway, the brothers looked in and saw that Gangrel and the Hardys were the ones having the fight. They could tell that the fight was about to get physical between the oldest Hardy and Gangrel. It was right then that Jay decided to step in and stop the fight.

"Is everything okay in here," Jay asked calmly as he looked at the very young man he had been recently dreaming of.

"No. This son of a bitch is trying to control us like he was some blood driven vampire," Matt said with his deep southern drawl sounding thicker in anger.

"That is because I am a vampire, you ungrateful pup. You and Jeff are both ungrateful pups. I should teach you some manners," Gangrel growled as he reached for Matt only to have him dodge the hand reaching for his throat.

"Well, my brother and I will no longer be in your company. The creative writers have written where we get free of you. Also your contact is coming to an end and they aren't keeping you," Jeff said with a jade fire in his eyes.

"Well, you are mouthy little shit, aren't you," Gangrel sneered.

"Enough," growled Jay. "Leave them alone or you will be sorry."

"Matt and Jeff come with us, will you? It is for your safety. Please, you guys," Adam asked politely.

"Very well. Let's go, Jeff. I would feel be a lot safer with these two than with the vampire want to be."

As they left the locker room, Jay looked back at Gangrel with a look that made his blood turn to ice in his veins. It was the look that a vampire would give another as a warning when protecting their life mate. It wasn't until just then, that Jay knew he could have such a protective streak. Gangrel knew that if he pursued Matt or Jeff, he would most likely end up dead or begging for death. He could also feel the protectiveness come off of Jay in waves.

Upon reaching their locker room, Adam and Jay introduced themselves to the brothers. They were shocked to find out that these were two of the mortal mates that were coming into their lives.

"You two are safe with us. We are half-brothers ourselves. I am Adam Copeland and this is Jay Reso. Same mom, different dads."

"Yo," Jay said as he stripped out of his ring gear and headed for the shower room when Matt gasped in shock.

"What is it, Matt?"

"That mark on your skin. It matches mine," Matt said as he pushed down his jeans waistline so he could show the mark that was on his skin.

All Jay could do was stand there with a smile on his face and pray that Matt could not see the lust that he knew was in his eyes for which he had for Matt's whole being. Adam stood there and smiled at his younger brother's situation. He knew Jay was fighting his very nature to take his mate into his arms and kiss him passionately.

"Hey, do you have any idea about what these marks mean. I mean, my brother's mark is right behind his ear. It is a diamond shape."

"I couldn't tell you. If you will excuse me, I need to hit the showers."

"That sounds like a great idea, you know. We all have ring funk on our bodies," Jeff said with a scrunched up look on his face.

"Speak for yourself. Jay and I had to work with Kane and Undertaker. You want to talk about ring funk. You two had it easy with Jericho and Benoit," Adam said with a chuckle.

"Are you saying that you guys had to deal with the super funkies?"

"Yeah, considering one smells like a corpse and the other smells like sulpher," Jay said laughing loudly.

"That had to be the worst smell ever," Matt said as he joined Jay in laughing.

"That ain't no shit! Man, I am having a hard time getting their smell off of me. Adam, bring me a barilla pad," hollered Jay from the shower stall.

That made everyone present laugh whole heartily. By the time he had stopped laughing, Matt had stripped out of his ring gear and walked into the shower stall next to the one Jay was using. When the scent of his mate's wet skin hit his nose, Jay had to turn the hot water off and stand under the frigid water to calm his body's reaction to the smell.

"Damn it. That man has no idea on earth what he is doing to me by just being this close to me and being wet while doing so," Jay thought to himself.

"Easy there, little brother. We have to wait a little longer before you can claim Matt as yours fully."

"That is true, but I will go mad with need before much longer."

"Keep a tight rein on your passions for him. Gain his trust first. Besides, we have to wait for the Davis-Sutton family members and our own family members to arrive here in the WWE," Adam said to his brother mentally.

"I know."

Two hours after getting cleaned up, they were at a club drinking and dancing. Matt pulled Jay out on the dance floor during a song that he wanted to dance to. Upon hitting the dance floor, Matt started grinding against Jay's body and placed his hands on his hips behind him. They danced so close that Jay was close to sinking his fangs into Matt's neck because of the smell coming off of Matt's body. Both Jeff and Adam were watching their respective brother act as if they were going to fuck the other on the dance floor. When the song ended, the pair stumbled back over to the table to join the two that remained seated throughout the song.

"Damn, Matt. I thought you were trying to get Jay to fuck you right there out on the dance floor."

"Jeffery, you pervert everything you see."

"Hell, I thought you were doing the same thing."

"Great. I think your brother has started to rub off on my brother. Now both are thinking perversely. I think it might be a good thing, though."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, normally you are a stick in the mud about his thinking."

"You little shit. I have never heard you say such shit about me. I am not a stick in the mud."

"Could have fooled me, Adam. You don't have much of a sense of humor when it comes to perverted jokes."

"Keep it up and I will shove my foot up your ass little brother."

The Hardy brothers looked at each other and just shook their heads as their friends bantered back and forth between them. They watched and laughed at how the brothers reminded them of a pair of kids. Suddenly, Jeff gave a shocked squeal that caught the other three men off guard when he realized there was someone standing at the edge of the table. Matt looked up and saw a tall gentleman standing there smiling.

"Cousin John? When the hell did you get here?"

"Last night. I am to debut this coming Monday night. In a month, the other John of the family will be debuting."

"John M.? You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, but he will be going under another name. Johnny Nitro. He looks a hell of a lot different, too. He is here as well. Want me to go fetch his crazy ass?"

"No need to, I am right here," John M. said as he came up behind John C. smiling.

"Hey, it is our other cousin John. Matt and Jeff meet John Cena and John Morrison. Guys, meet the hard working brothers from Cameron, NC."

"Hey there. They call John C. and John M."

"Hi," they said together.

The six of them sat around the table talking and getting to know each other when a fight began to break loose near the bar area.

"You blokes are bloody foolish. I am going to hit both of you if you don't stop this stupidity," yelled the bartender.

"Sounds like Finley is having his usual fun again. Let's go and see what is going on."

Walking up towards the bar, the six guys saw it was indeed Finley. They looked on as the fight got more violent and Finley finally just laid the fool out. That was when the six went towards their co-worker to find out why the fight broke out in the first place.

"Hey, Finley. What was that all about?"

"That jackass decided to pick on Hornswoggle. He picked up the little fella and threw him down the bar top."

"Well, I guess you stood up for Hornswoggle's dignity by do that."

"….."

"You are more than welcome, my friend."

"You can understand him. Amazing," Adam said.

"Yes, I can understand our wee friend here. He really ain't that hard to understand."

"Says you. We can't understand leprechaun."

"….."

"He is saying he is not a leprechaun. He is just short and looks different."

The group just had to laugh and slap Finley on the back for pointing out the obvious. They went back to the table they had been sitting at before the fight broke out. They talked for about two hours before they all had to leave because of the time. They went back to the hotel and went to their respective rooms for some much needed rest.

**CHAPTER THREE: 2010 TULSA**

It was many years later after the fight; the guys were getting ready for the night's show when a knock at the door caught their attention. Opening the door, Adam found himself looking at Evan, Drew, and Sheamus. The Hardy boys were off for the night and were waiting for the gang back at the hotel for the after show activities.

"Hey guys. Welcome to the WWE."

"Thanks," Evan said as they entered.

"Aye, thanks," Sheamus said. "I was so right about waiting until Randy was full grown. He is amazingly beautiful to me. He takes my breath away. I already know I love him."

"Everything you would want in a mate."

"Oh, bloody hell yeah. I am just glad he did not look into my eyes, because I was struggling to keep myself under control."

The night went off without a problem. It was also the debut night for Tank, Gunnar, Starr Davis and Angel Sutton. The girls called themselves Flame and Lava, because they both had red streaks in their hair.

All of the debuts went off beautifully and no one got hurt. After the show, the gang met up with the Hardy boys for nights activities. They went to several of the best clubs in town and found one that did not care what your sexuality was. They were sitting at the table sipping on their drinks. Suddenly, the very song that had Matt and Jay dancing the last time they heard it played and had the same effect on them as the first time. As they danced, the whole group watched them with interest.

"If I did not know any better, I would almost swear that Jay was having a hard time trying to keep from fucking Matt on the dance floor."

"This is not the first time for them to be acting like this."

"No shit. Every time we hit the clubs after a show, those two act like a pair of dancing horn dogs. I kid you not," Adam said with a smirk.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am calling it an early night," Tank said.

"I'll meet you out at the car, bro."

"You coming, girls?"

"Nah we are going to stay and have some more fun. Be careful."

"Hey, I'll walk with you out there. I need a smoke anyway, John M. said.

"Okay."

"Adam, keep an eye on Gunnar. He has a couple of guys following him back towards the bathrooms."

"I am on it," Adam said as he got up and followed Gunnar.

The rest of the group remained seated and waited for them to return to the table.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot, John M. was lighting his cigarette and talking to Tank as they crossed the parking lot to his rental car. Out of nowhere, Tank and John M. were approached by a pair of guys and they did not look one bit friendly. Looking at each other, they knew they had trouble, but John M. kept his true strength hidden under a nervous smirk.

"Give us all of your cash and you won't die."

"I ain't got any on me. So, you are shit out of luck guys."

"No, you are the ones out of luck," said one of the guys.

"Hey, guys. Having trouble with these guys?"

"Not anymore. Care to lend a hand, Adam?"

"Sure, why not," Adam said as they proceeded to whip ass on the pair.

By the time they were done, they were thirsty again and decided that they would go back in for another round of drinks. Upon going back in, they found the rest of the group still sitting at the table. The seated members looked at the returning members and noticed that their clothes were all jacked up like they had been in a hell of a fight.

"Damn, what did we miss?"

"A hell of a fight. We beat the holy fucking shit out of them."

"You two always did like a good fight."

"You got that right. Hell, even Tank and Gunnar enjoyed the fight."

"Hell, we jumped in and kicked ass as well."

"Okay, so you two are scrappers as well. Cool."

Finally, they had to leave because the club was shutting down for the night. Arriving at the hotel, they all headed to their separate rooms. As Sheamus was heading to his room, Randy was heading down the same hall that Sheamus's room was on. Just before getting to his room, he heard Randy whistling and froze. It wasn't the fact that he was whistling, but what he was whistling that caused him to freeze mid-step.

"Where did you learn that melody?"

"I used to whistle it in my past life. The life where I was known as Sean. I kept my promise to come back to you, my life."

"I know you did and I am very happy to have you back, my love, but I can't bring you back across yet. The others have to convince their mates to join them on this side."

"Okay, but I want to give you a gift to remember my love with," Randy said as he leaned in to give Sheamus a very passionate kiss.

"Good night, my love," he said as the kiss broke and he walked to his room. "I can't wait for the night you bring me back across to your world."

"I am hoping that night is not too far off. I can't wait to sleep with you in my arms again."

"I can't wait for something else," Randy said flirtingly.

"Behave, my love."

Bidding each other good night, they slipped into their rooms. Once behind their closed doors, they changed into their sleeping clothes and laid on their beds waiting for sleep to claim them. During this time, they were just thinking about each other with love and hopes for the future. Randy laid on his bed smiling knowing he will soon be what he once was. Sheamus slipped into his vampiric slumber with a smile on his face.

The next day as the company members were starting to wake up and get everything squared away from home bound flights, Randy decided to ask Sheamus to come to his home in Missouri. It was so they could get to know each other better and catch up on everything that Randy had done throughout his life.

"Sheamus, would you care to join me at my home in Missouri?"

"Aye, I would love that. Thank you for asking me to come to your home."

"Maybe we could get to know each other once more."

"That would be a good thing. Are you driving, my love," Sheamus asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes. Whenever I am this close to my home town then I prefer to drive my truck."

"What are we waiting for? Let's hit the road and head for home."

"Okay, let's go. At least it is close to sun down and it is only a six hour drive to St. Louis. We will be home before midnight. Good thing we have the next four days off."

"Yes, and during this time we can talk, relax in each other's arms again, and I can meet your family."

"Yes. My mom is what you call an open-minded to know there are things that go bump in the night. She also believes in reincarnation and she knows that is the only way to explain my knowledge of Irish history. I used to draw pictures of you and the castle we used to live in two hundred and ten years ago. The original name of the castle was Blackheart, but now is known as Thornburgh Castle."

Sheamus smiled when Randy spoke of the castle and its original name. Walking with Randy out to his truck, Sheamus carried his bags and still almost was floating on air beside his companion. Randy was just smirking as he picked up on his love's happiness. As they passed by the rest of the group, they waved and told them that they would see them when they were back on the road together.

When they got to the truck, they placed their gear in the back seat of the truck cab and climbed in for the six hour drive to St. Louis. As they drove, they talked, listened to the radio and basically just spent time getting to know each other again.

"So, what was your first tattoo?"

"One that is hidden by another. I had given the Marines a try, but soon figured out that it was not for me. Got a dishonorable discharge. I went AWOL because I wanted to train to become a wrestler. I served my time in the brig and got out. So in short, I had 'U.S.M.C.' on my right shoulder."

"So, you still have a bit of a bad boy in your soul."

"Of course, I do. I would not be me without it. Besides, you always did love side of me."

"True, my love."

They continued to talk about what Randy had done throughout his thirty years. Sheamus would laugh at funny things that Randy had done as a child. He found he had to admire Randy's intelligence. He found out just how intelligent Randy really was as they talked all of the way to Missouri. They talked about everything that they could do while they were at Randy's home. They could feel the bond that they had once shared strengthen back to the point of knowing what the other was thinking and feeling again.

Before they knew it, they were pulling into the driveway of Randy's home and Sheamus got his first look at his beloved's home. Randy put the truck in its parking spot and killed the engine. As they go out, they reached back to get their gear bags and headed for the front door of the house. Upon walking up to the front door, Sheamus waited for Randy to unlock the door and ask him to enter. When they entered the house, Sheamus saw all of the Celtic crosses throughout the front rooms of the home. He had to smile at the thought of Randy staying true to his past life.

"My love, what is with all of the crosses?"

"I happen to like them. Besides, they remind me of my past life with you back in Ireland. I have missed you so much, my love."

"I slept the whole time while I waited for you to come back to me. I dreamt of our four centuries together. I dreamt of every kiss, every caress, and most of all every time I claimed your body. When I felt your spirit again, I almost cried with joy knowing we would be together again."

"I know you slept and dreamt of our time together. I stayed with you in spirit for about a hundred and seventy-five years. Then I went in search of a good family to grow up in. As I looked I could see myself carrying on a strong tradition. So, I chose to hang and wait for my chance to back."

"I am glad you came back, my beloved angel. I am also glad that you did, in fact, stay with me as long as you did. I thought I felt your spirit hanging around me. Care to show me around your beautiful home. "

"You mean our beautiful home. This is how I always thought of this house. You are my mate and this will always be our home. That is why I actually had this house built the way it is. I thought of your safety, my love."

After showing Sheamus around his home, Randy showed his beloved one a nice safe room to sleep in during the day. Randy promised to Sheamus that he was very safe in the room for it had no windows.

"I guess I am going to have to go hunting tomorrow night. By then I will be famished and needing blood."

"Already ahead of you. I know it is not human, but will this do? It is the blood of an Angus bull."

"You are just too smart for your own good sometimes. How did you know that it would be a suitable substitute for human blood?"

"You taught me that a couple of centuries ago," Randy said as he handed the bottle over to Sheamus.

"You really did remember my quick fix lessons."

"Of course, I remembered everything you taught me, my love. Enough talking for now, but you need to drink that down because you are looking paler than usual."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, my love," Sheamus said as he took a big swig of the bottle's contents.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next evening, the pair was talking while Randy made himself something to eat. Suddenly, the phone rang and that made both of them jump a foot off of the floor.

"Hello," Randy said as he answered the phone. "Oh hey mom. How are you and dad doing?"

Feeling mischievous, Sheamus hit the speaker button putting the phone on loud speaker. Randy saw the mischievous glint in Sheamus' eyes and smiled.

"Mom, say hi to Sheamus will you. He decided to put our call on speaker."

"Hello, Sheamus. I gather you are the very same Sheamus that lived in Blackheart Castle in Dublin, Ireland."

"Aye, ma'am. I gather you are cool with the fact that I am a vampire."

"We always knew that Randy was a special soul and we always knew that you were somewhere out there waiting for him to grow up."

"Aye, I gave him the proper time to grow up. Please, be alright with us being together."

"As long as my son is happy then I am very cool with you two being together and when the day comes that he chooses to join you again in darkness, you and he have our blessing."

"Both you and dad give your blessing to us being together forever when I decide to join him on the dark side?"

"Yes. We know that only Sheamus can make you truly happy. That is all we ever wanted for you, Randy."

"Thanks, you two. I appreciate the fact you trust my choice in a mate. I already know that I love him as much as I did in my previous life."

"We also figured that Sheamus would not allow any harm to come to you again."

"You have my word on that. I will not leave him alone or put him in harm's way," Sheamus said as he stood behind Randy with his arms wrapped around Randy's waist.

"All we ask is that you two give us a month before you change him into your forever mate. I gather you all are going to remain wrestlers as long as you can."

"Yes, until we get tired of it. Then we might retire and go back to Ireland or somewhere. When do I get to meet you all in person?"

"How about tomorrow night? Is that okay with you two?"

"That is fine with us and I am sure that his siblings would like to meet me as well."

"Of course. See you two tomorrow."

As Randy hung up the phone, the oven timer went off signaling that Randy's meal was ready. Sheamus poured himself a goblet of blood and followed Randy out on to the back porch. They sat in separate chairs until Randy was finished eating, then they cuddled up together on the wicker loveseat to watch the night sky.

"It looks like we are going to have a summer storm here in a little bit."

"Good. I am looking forward to watching a good storm."

"I have an idea."

"What is that, my love?"

"Sex during the storm. Just like we used to do in the past."

"Tempting as the idea is, I won't risk hurting you right now. Okay."

"Okay but I hope there is a storm the night you bring me back across."

"If there a storm that night, I will make love to you until you are completely satisfied."

"I am going to hold you to that."

Slowly, the storm came in full force and the pair finally moved back inside the house. They sat together on the bay window seat and continued to watch the storm in all of its furry. At about midnight, the storm slowly died and blew over. They talked for a little while longer before Randy finally gave in to his need for sleep.

"Good night, my love. See you in the evening."

"Mind if I come tuck you in and give you a good night kiss?"

"I would love for you to do that and you know it."

Together, they walked to Randy's bedroom and while Randy changed into just a pair of shorts to sleep in, Sheamus got a full view of how well built Randy really was. Looking over his shoulder, Randy saw the look of pure lust in Sheamus' eyes.

"See something you like, my dear one?"

"You know I do. You are just so sexy and gorgeous that you have my mouth just watering in anticipation for the night you rejoin me. You do remember my brothers, right?"

"John C., John M., Evan B, and Drew M. I believe that all of them, but I have noticed a couple of new faces."

"My nephews, through blood adoption. They are John Cena's boys. Their names are Adam Copeland and Jay Reso. They are half-brothers to each other."

"Okay," Randy said yawning and getting into bed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sheamus gently caressed his beloved one's face. Looking down into the sleepy eyes of Randy, he laid in a position where he could watch him sleep for a short while. Smiling, Sheamus brushed his hand over the shaved head and felt the stumble of hair growth tickle his hand. When Sheamus noticed that Randy had fallen asleep, he gently laid a kiss on Randy's forehead and tucked the sheet up around Randy's shoulder.

"Good night, my love. Sleep well and take me into your dreams where I can love you like you deserve," Sheamus said softly.

Leaving Randy's room with a final lingering look at the sleeping form of his mate, Sheamus went to his room to lie down and let the dark slumber over take him. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was pulled into Randy's dreams.

Upon entering the dream, Sheamus saw exactly what Randy was dreaming about and it put a flame of hot desire into the core of Sheamus' being. The images he saw were erotic, exotic, and they caused him to groan in his sleep. In fact, it was images of them together intimately from the past when they shared many a nights being romantic with each other.

Sensing his mate's presence in his dream, Randy turned up the heat just to see how hot he could make his mate. As the images changed from the past nights to what Randy was wanting to have happen the night he rejoins him on the dark side, Sheamus could feel the difference in the heat that Randy was putting behind each thought.

By the time Randy had woke up for the day, Sheamus was a sticky mess. For most of the day, Randy worked in the kitchen making a feast for his family so when they came over that night they would have a meal while getting to know Sheamus. He also made sure to have what Sheamus would need when he woke up ready as well.

Finally, around five Randy heard the downstairs shower come to life. Figuring since he was the reason behind his beloved's wet dream, Randy went down and changed the bedding. He had just finished when Sheamus stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"My thoughtful and loving mate changing my bedding. I have definitely got to be the lucky one. Thanks, love."

"Your welcome. Besides, I am the reason the sheets became a mess in the first place. So in a way, I am just cleaning up my mess, you sexy Celtic Warrior."

"So ya think I am sexy, do ya? How about ya show me with a kiss?"

"I would love to, but you haven't had your liquid meal yet and everybody will be here in an hour. The bottle is on the nightstand, my warrior."

"One quick kiss first, please?"

"Okay," Randy said as he leaned in and gave Sheamus a quick, but passion filled kiss.

"Thank you, love," Sheamus said with a little bit of a growl.

"Your welcome. Now drink your meal and get dressed. I don't want everyone seeing you in this state."

"Why? You scared that you are going to lose me, sweetie pie?"

"I know better than that. Just get dressed for company."

Giving Randy one final sassy look, Sheamus drank down the bottle of blood and got dressed for the evening.

An hour later, Randy's family showed up in their usual joyous moods. Sheamus was just coming up the stairs when he heard an unfamiliar male voice ask Randy if he had lost his mind letting a vampire into his home.

"No, Nate. I have not lost my mind and you would do good to remember that in my past life I spent four hundred years with this man."

"Randy, how can you be so blasted sure that you are to go back to him?"

"In the form of Sean, I promised to come back to him and I aim to keep it, Nate!"

"Is everything okay up here?"

"They are now, sweetheart," Randy said as he went over to greet Sheamus with a hug.

"You must be Sheamus. It is a very great pleasure to meet you finally," Randy's mom said.

"Yes, ma'am. It is great to meet you as well. You must be the proud father of my beloved Randy. You two did a great job raising these three and really did good job with keeping Randy alive. I know he was a handful at times."

"Thank you, Sheamus. That means a lot to us and you are right about Randy being a handful as a child and a teenager. He was hard headed until about the time he turned seventeen. Then he could not make up his mind about what he wanted."

"I am his younger brother, Nate, and this is our sister, Becky. I guess you aren't so bad of a guy even for a vampire."

"I am glad to finally meet you all. I am hoping that all of you will approve of the two of us being together because I won't take Randy away from his family against his wishes."

For the next few hours, Sheamus got to hear about all of the crazy things that Randy did during his childhood and teen years, some of which embarrassed Randy half to death. Randy really turned red with embarrassment when his father talked of the time when he got busted for mooning the city mayor. Sheamus looked at Randy with a shocked expression on his face.

"Randal Keith," was all Sheamus could say.

"I believe he was about sixteen at the time. Luckily, his friend was driving and they were in his corvette."

Sheamus could do nothing, but shake his head in disbelief at the fact that a total stranger saw his beloved's ass. They laughed, joked, and talked about everything so they could get to know the man that held Randy's heart in his soul. During this same time, the mortals of the group ate the meal that Randy had prepared for them.

Finally, it came time for them to leave and go to their homes. Both Randy and Sheamus walked them out to their vehicles still making small talk with each other. Suddenly, the weather changed for the worse and started raining sheets of water so hard that Randy became nervous for his family's safety.

"We will be okay, Randy. We will call you once we make it to mom and dad's place. Is it okay if we crash there for the night?"

"Of course, with the weather acting up and all. Good night you two. See you later."

"Hey, big brother, he isn't half bad for a vampire. Just warn us when you decide to join him in his world. That way we all know when to celebrate your union to each other."

"Will do, Nate. See you all later."

A couple of hours later after all of the cleaning was done; the pair was sitting by the big bay again watching as another summer storm rolled in from the southwest. Randy had his head laying back on Sheamus' shoulder with his forehead against his neck.

"I love you, Sheamus. I have always loved you, my mate. I have missed this kind bonding time together."

"So have I. How I have long to hold you like this."

"We used to do this in Ireland at the castle. In front of the fireplace in our room."

"Yes, my love. We did do that a lot."

"How old was I when you brought me across the first?"

"Seventeen. That is why you felt so out of place once you hit that age this go round."

"Now I am full grown and not as naive as I was back then. I am happy to be back in your arms and I can feel your love for me in your very embrace."

"That is because my love does run throughout my entire being. I am not surprised that you can feel my love. You were the one person I could not hide my feelings from."

"I am glad my family seems to like you. Who knows maybe by the time I join you again they will love you like I do."

"You never know what the future holds in store for us, my angel."

They sat in silence as they watched nature in all her glory. Randy shifted a little so that he was sitting in front of Sheamus and was leaning back against him. When Randy felt a pair of soft lips on the back of his neck, he had to smile knowing that he was the only one that was ever going to see this side of the Celtic warrior.

"Someone is feeling very loved and I can tell you are by the smell you are putting off."

"That is true enough. Is that another trait of our unique bond to each other?"

"Yes. We will always be able to pick up on each other's feelings."

After a few hours of watching the storm, Randy started yawning and stretching to try and stay awake, but it did nothing to alleviate his sleepiness. Slowly, Randy fell asleep in Sheamus' arms. Gently, Sheamus got to his feet and carried his beloved Randy to his bedroom. Once there he changed him into his sleeping shorts and put him in bed.

"Good night, my love," Sheamus said as he tucked Randy into bed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Sheamus went to bed himself and within a few moments found himself being pulled into Randy's dream again. Upon entering the dream, he could feel every kiss, caress, and soft lick that Randy laid on his body. He could feel the heat behind every thought and finally it got him so worked up that he lost all control of his body. They shared their dreams throughout the night each causing the other to climax in his sleep.

When Randy woke the next morning, he felt more in love with Sheamus and was closer to wanting to take that final step to joining him again. As he got ready for the day, Randy thought of a little poem that fit how he felt and wrote it down. He knew that Sheamus was asleep and would know that he would be the only one to go into his room during the day. So, he felt safe enough to go and put the poem on the nightstand with a bottle of blood for him to drink.

At around five that evening, Randy sensed that Sheamus was up and about getting ready for the time they would spend together. He went down to the room again to change the bed linen and was just finishing when he felt Sheamus' lips on his neck just above the pulse point. Smiling, he felt the love and appreciation of having his bed constantly change.

"Hello, love. Are we in a good mood tonight?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be with a sexy warrior like you as my mate?"

"You really think I am sexy, don't ya? I think you are my sexy angel."

"Yes, I think you are very sexy. You do know this will be our last night in the house for a while."

"I know, but we still have to bide our time until the others are able to convince their mates to join them."

""I know, but how long do you think that will take for them do to that?"

"I hope not too long. Because I can't wait to hold you in my arms while we sleep the day slumber of our kind."

"I know what you mean. I have been dreaming of that and much more."

"Speaking of that, my darling. You need to control your dreams because you are turning me into a horny mess every time I go to sleep."

"Okay."

For the rest of the night, they prepared for the time on the road that started the following evening right there in St. Louis. They planned for everything including Sheamus' feeding schedule so that Randy could cover for his beloved one. After they got their bags for the next event, they spent the rest of the night cuddled up to each other and talking.

"You know we are going to have to be extra careful when we aren't with the gang about PDA."

"I know and that is going to be hard when I can feel every emotion that you have. I know you can pick up every emotion I feel and it is hard to keep yourself under control."

"You have no idea how tough it is for me sometimes, but times like these makes it well worth the struggle. I will never take you for granted, my love," Sheamus said as he looked into Randy's eyes.

**CHAPTER FIVE: THREE MONTHS LATER**

For the most part, the group of fourteen hung out together no matter where they were at or what they were doing. The bonds they all shared grew in strength after the vampires told their mates the truth about their backgrounds. It happened one night two months prior, but John C. was thinking back on the moment like it had only happened just the other night. He remembers how scared all of the vampires were before they told their secret. All, but Sheamus that is. He was the pillar of confidence for the rest of his family. When the group got done talking to their mates they were shocked to find themselves looking at a group of calm mortals. John closes his eyes and replays the memory in his mind of that night.

_The night had started off like any other night that they had off in between shows on the road. They would always gang up in someone's suite that had enough sitting room for all fourteen members of the group. That night they had decided to pile into the suite shared by Randy, Sheamus, Evan and Starr; although at first Evan was a little reluctant to share the same sleeping area with Starr. That was until she reassured him that the bond would not allow him to hurt her intentionally. That night, Starr was wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts and a tank top. Just watching her move around the room made Evan feel like climbing a wall or clawing out his brothers' eyes._

_When the gang started showing up, Starr was the one who was answering the door when they would knock. She would always remember to ask them in so they would feel invited and not break their custom. The mortals thought it was going to be just a regular night of movies, games, and talking, but they soon found out why they were all together that night._

"_Thanks, Starr. Are we ready for a fun night after a very stressful week?"_

"_Hell yeah! You said it true, John. We need a night like this badly," Starr said as she greeted everyone._

_The vampires of the group let the evening go as usual for a few hours, but then Evan got up and shut the television set off. When he turned around the rest of the vampires stood up and joined him in front of their mortal mates._

"_We have something to tell you all and it is very important that you all listen to us clearly." _

"_What is it, Evan?"_

"_You all need to remain seated please, because it will shock you a bit," Adam said as he ran a hand through his long messy locks._

_As they all sat back down, they waited with baited breath for the big news. They watched as each of the vampires try to figure out who was going to speak first. Finally, Sheamus got up the nerve to speak and told the group everything._

"_Okay, this is what we wanted to tell you. We are all vampires and we are a vampiric family. These guys are not my cousins. They are, in fact, my brothers. All except Adam and Jay. They are my nephews by blood adoption. They are John Cena's two sons."_

"_Does this mean you all have fangs and eyes that turn red when you are hunting," Tank asked._

"_Yeah, does it," Gunnar asked backing up his twin._

"_Actually, we would like to show you our vampiric looks. That way you aren't scared off by our appearance when in hunting mode. Just don't jump around, because we might take it as a bad sign," John M. said. _

_After a few minutes, all of the vampires had completely vamped out and was showing no aggression toward their mates. Their mates were impressed by their vampire appearance, but not frightened by it._

"_Is this what you guys have been trying to keep under wraps? We already figured you guys were different because we found old paintings of you all. It was a family portrait of you."_

_Randy was the first to walk over to his mate and touch him gently. Smiling, Randy leaned in and gave Sheamus a kiss on the cheek. Slowly, the rest of the mortals walked up to their vampiric mate and gave them a kiss each. Starr decided to be the boldest of all by giving Evan a kiss on the mouth and rubbing his crotch at the same time. That combination made him growl low in his throat like a wolf._

"_Starr, are you waking up the wolf in Evan's soul?"_

"_Yeah, what about it? I'll be the one getting in trouble for it, so don't worry about it, Sheamus. I do plan on taking good care of Evan's every need," Starr said with a wink._

"_I am sure you are."_

_The rest of the night, went by without a problem one and there was a lot more cuddling up among the paired up mates. When it was time for everyone to hit the hay, they all just crashed all over the floor of the suite. Randy, Sheamus, Evan, and Starr covered everyone up before heading to bed themselves._

A throat being cleared brought John C. back to the here and now. When he looked to see who had cleared his throat, he found himself looking at a very goofy smiling Adam. Shaking his head, he playfully slapped at Adam's chest and only to miss it.

"You are going to get yourself hurt one of these days doing that, son."

"That is why you need to stop daydreaming, dad."

"I was not daydreaming, I was remembering the night that we were able to tell our mates the truth and not have them run from us. There is a big damn difference, my son. Hell, they wanted to join us that night, but due to a promise that Randy made to his family we are waiting so everyone comes across the same night."

"That makes sense to me and I guess the others as well. So, in about thirty days there will be fourteen members in our little family," Adam said.

"I can't wait for that night because I am going to rock Angel's world to the point of making her scream out in pleasure and demand I make her a vampire. My Angel is everything to me and means the world to me. We were made to be together forever and I can hardly wait for that night that we bring our mates across."

"You aren't the only one that is itching for that day to hurry up and get here. Hell, Jay and I are just itching to get our mates by our side permanently. Tank is going to make a gorgeous vampire."

"I think Matt will make a fabulous, gorgeous looking vampire."

"So is Jeff. He will be just as gorgeous as his older brother. I think they may give each other a run for their money on looks."

"Hell, I think Gunnar will give his twin a run for his money when it comes to looks."

"I think all of our mates will be gorgeous as vampires," Evan said with a smirk of knowing he was right.

"What are all of you talking about out here? You guys look as if you have been talking about your mates. Are you guys having that kind of talks again?"

"Yeah, but it did not start off that way. It started out as a remembrance of the night we told our mates the truth about our background," John C. said as the rest of the vampires joined him and the others who were talking.

Not paying attention to what was going on around them, they did not see their mortal mates playing sneak attack as they felt kisses and hugs come out of nowhere. Starr and Angel decided to try and drive their mates nuts by rubbing their crotches while kissing them. They could hear the low growl coming from their mates' throat and the girls had to giggle about what they were doing to their mates.

The whole group was just keeping to themselves and not paying anyone any mind. It was one time that they should have been paying attention to everything around them for an old enemy was lurking in the shadows just watching them. This person was taking extreme interest in the two blondes of the group. Of course, he recognized the pair as the fledglings that he had made almost three centuries prior. The person stayed in the shadows thinking of the perfect way to get even with the group that took in the fledglings that he left behind to fend for themselves. Then he had an evil idea come to his mind.

"That just might work, but I am going to have to plan this very carefully. That way I get all of their mates and make them pay for everything they have done to remove my mark on those two. I will not be denied my revenge," Undertaker thought to himself.

That night's show went off without a problem one. All of the group was having a good time and were getting ready to head for the hotel to hang out together to watch a movie and snack on popcorn. Lurking in the shadows still, Undertaker watched and made a mental note of which mortal was with which vampire. It was at this time that Adam started feeling like they were being followed or at the very most being watched from a distance. Jay had also started picking up what Adam was feeling and it was making him feel uncomfortable. John C. could tell that his boys were not their easy-going normal selves because he could feel it in his bones that something was up.

"Adam, what is wrong son? I can feel that something is not right and you feel like we have a tail following us. When did we pick up the tail?"

"I feel an old presence from the past. Mainly, Jay and my own past before joining the family. We pick it up at the arena. I think the person was lurking in the shadows all along and has been a co-worker of ours for a while. I have never felt comfortable around Undertaker. It is like he is nothing, but pure evil straight to his soul."

"He is right, dad. I am feeling the uneasiness as well and it is making me sick to my stomach. That is the only way to describe how I am feeling and due to the fact that we're brothers, I know Adam feels the same way," Jay said. "I am not letting my mate out of my sight until we bring them across."

That night the group talked about how to keep everyone safe until that night that the mates joined them in darkness. The mates agreed to all of the rules that the vampires set down for their mates' safety. The whole group decided to make it where they all bunked in two to three suites for their own peace of mind.

Outside of the window, their unseen tail was watching with great interest as he figured out how he was going to pull off the idea he had for making them pay for taking his boys. The group was not looking out the window when a pair of yellowish-green eyes were staring in at them. He found a weak spot in the armor of the vampiric mates and it was the very fact that they were truly in love with their mortal mates.

"That is what I can use against them. This is going to be like taking candy from a baby mortal," Undertaker said as he smiled evilly.

Swiftly, he flew away from the window and left the group to themselves. Adam was able to turn his head fast enough to catch a glimpse of the retreating form of the one known as Undertaker. His eyes flew open wide when he figured out who had been watching them.

"Oh shit! I now know who has been following us."

"Who is it, bro?"

"Undertaker. Think about how he looks and think back to our past. Who does he remind you of?"

"The one who sired us, but then left us to fend for ourselves. If that is him, then he has a lot to answer for. Not just to us, but to all of those who he did this to."

"Amen to that one. I think it is time to bring him to just for all of those, like us, who was changed against their will."

"You mean to tell me that he just brought you across without warning or permission," John C. asked.

"Yes, he did. We were just walking home one night and the next thing we knew, we were running from the daylight. We did not understand what was going on. That is why we were so grateful when you all took us in and gave us a family to call our own," Jay said with a nervous frown.

"My brother is right. We are very grateful to you all for everything. Never doubt that, dad," Adam said as the brothers went to give John C. a hug.

The three of them hugged for a few minutes before breaking up the embrace. The rest of family just watched them as the trio shared a bonding moment. Looking at the rest of the group they just motioned for them to join them for a moment to strengthen the bond they shared as it was already. By the time it was nearing dawn, the whole group was getting settle in for a rest that was needed. Everybody just crash wherever they could find enough stretching room.

"Good night, everybody. Sleep well and have plenty of good dreams with your mates," Sheamus said.

"Speak for yourself. Your mate loves to sleep beside you and loves to drive you crazy with wet dreams."

Randy blushed bright red and tried to hide behind Sheamus as if to hide his embarrassment of the situation. The move made everyone in the room laugh and call Randy a shy school girl. Randy could do nothing, but flip everyone the bird.

"Actually, I think that is Sheamus's job and I bet when he that to you, your world never be the same. He will most likely turn you every which way, but loose. I seriously doubt you will have any complaints about it either," John C. said with a knowing smile.

"Just shut up, John. You are just jealous of our relationship, so get over it," Randy said.

"We aren't jealous of you two. We think it is great that you two found each other again. He slept because he didn't think he could face this world without you in it. To tell you the truth, I think he would have gone insane if he had remained awake anyway. So, we are all happy that he is finally out of his depressed funk. He is a perfectly happy Irishman now."

"He will always be a happy Irishman. That is as long as I get my way with him the night he brings me across to the darkness."

"Hell, he will bend over backwards for you just so you will always be with him."

"He doesn't have to bend over backwards, but if he would just give me a taste of what we had in the past tomorrow night. I would bend over backwards with my knees over his shoulders and let him take me straight to heaven."

"You are so on for tomorrow night and I will be more than willing to take you straight to heaven. Anytime you want me to," Sheamus said as he leaned in close enough to Randy's ear so that only he could hear what he said. "As for now, we all need to get some sleep. So, let's go to bed, my cuddle bug."

"Aw, how cute? Pet nicknames already."

"Cram it, Tank. Yes, we have pet names for each other."

The next evening, the group was staying together in one locker room area as to protect the mortal mates and figure out why Undertaker was so interested in Adam and Jay. The group had been talking when a knock at the door caught their attention. When Angel opened the door, there was a whoosh of phantom wind. She looked out the door to see where the wind came from, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When she turned around, she saw three people that shouldn't have been there. She gave a very unlady-like scream that caused the whole group to jump out of their skin. Looking around, the whole group saw the three individuals that had been dead for years.

"Chris, Eddie, and Brian? What are you doing here and when did you become vampires?"

"When Undertaker made us and left us to fend for ourselves," Brian hissed angrily.

"Undertaker is after Adam and Jay, but he is willing to do anything to get what he wants and that includes kidnapping your mates. So, be careful when it comes to your mates. He will do anything to get to his most prized sons," Chris said as he sat down on one of the benches.

"He is loco about the fact that you two left his side and joined this family of vampires. He said that you two don't deserve to have the dark gift he bestowed upon you. Watch over your mates like a hawk for now," Eddie said with concern lacing his voice.

"Thanks for the heads up about his plans and the fact that he means to harm what is ours. We won't let this happen to them," Sheamus said with a growl in his throat.

"You are more than welcome, besides we would rather see him get his ass whipped all over the place then see your mates come to harm."

A knock on the door made them jump again, but this time Randy opened the door only to find Husky Harris, Justin Gabriel, Cody Rhodes, and Heath Slater on the other side looking frighten out of their minds. They asked if they could come in and hide away from Undertaker.

"What is going on guys? You look really freaked out."

"We just saw something that I don't think we should have seen. We accidently came across Undertaker feeding on a living person," Justin said in a high squeaky voice.

"That ain't no lie, but when he got done they were very dead," Heath said.

"Calm down some, guys. These guys need to know exactly what we saw the Undertaker do to this poor person," Cody said trying to remain calm.

"Cody is right guys. We have to tell them everything about what happened," Husky said with a sad face.

"Well, let's not talk about it here. We'll talk about it at the hotel, where we can talk about what you guys saw. We have a way of sound proofing a room so that nobody hears what we talk about. There are no windows in our suite, so don't worry about Undertaker trying to listen in on our conversation. He won't hear anything."

True to their word, the four new friends met up with the group and the three extra at the hotel to talk about what they saw Undertaker do to the one he fed from. After the guys told them everything, the vampires of the group decided it was time to include them in their little group. The four accepted the invite to the group and asked to be brought across, but the vampires told them that they would have to wait until the night they bring the others across. They agreed to the condition for the change. That night, every member of the group crashed in the suite that was originally Sheamus, Randy, Evan, Starr, John C., and Angel's. The group made sure that everyone had all that they would need for the night including a bottle of blood for each of the vampires. The bottles were a gift thanks to Randy's dad and the bulls on the farm.

For the next few weeks, the group kept an extra sharp eye on everyone around them and most of all the man known as the Undertaker. They had no idea that Undertaker had anticipated them doing this very move and just waited until he knew they were lax enough in their guarding of their mates to snag them away from the protective watch of their immortal lovers. While he waited, he watched each pair to find a distinct weakness in the bond of each.

**CHAPTER SIX: THREE WEEKS LATER**

The group had finally relaxed in their hawk-like care of their mates all because Triple H had put Undertaker on the shelf by injuring him in a match. It was just the break that Undertaker needed to snag the mortal mates of his enemies. They had left them back at the hotel for their safety since all of the vampires were going to be in an over the top rope battle rumble. Their mates had promised to watch the match and cheer them on to victory. They were sitting on the couches, chairs, and on the floor in front of the flat screen yelling like a bunch of fans rather than co-workers. Suddenly, a knock on the door had all of the mates jump out of their skins. Being careful not to unlock the door, Husky looked out the peep hole to see who it was and found someone they did not want at their door.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem."

"What? Who is it?"

"I'll give you all three guesses and the first two don't count."

"Oh shit. Keep the door locked."

"I am on the phone and leaving a message for Sheamus to get. Hopefully, they will get here as soon as they get the message," Randy said nervously.

All of that hope was for nothing, because the Undertaker was able to manipulate the minds of Justin, Husky, Cody, and Heath to get them to open the door. Soon as the door was opened, Undertaker made all of the mates fall in to a deep sleep and was able to carry two of the mates while the others were carried by the ones who were not paired with a vampire.

Meanwhile, the vampires had just got the message that was left by Randy and could tell by his voice their mates were in trouble big time. They grabbed their gear and ran out the back door at a normal human speed, but once out of the arena they took flight to get to their mates. They had barely missed Undertaker disappearing into the shadows with the mates in tow.

They had just landed when Adam spun around and hissed angrily knowing that the mates were gone.

"Undertaker just left with our mates in tow. We need to head towards his home. That is where he is taking them to try and force his will on them. He had unwilling helpers in the form of our new friends. They did not want to help, but he forced them by manipulating their minds. We can't hate them for being weak," Adam said.

After twenty minutes, they were standing at the front door of Undertaker's home and found that the door was open. Going into vamped out mode, they carefully entered the house listening for any and all noises that could be their mates. As they slowly made their way through the darkened house, they went room to room looking for their mates. Suddenly, Sheamus was able to pick up Randy's mental scream for help. He also picked up the direction in which it came. Getting the attention of the others, Sheamus led the way to their mates and their new friends.

"Calm down, Randy my love. We are on the way to rescue you all. Just keep calm and don't give up the fact that we are here," Sheamus said mentally.

"I know to keep myself under control, but you need to hurry because he has attacked all four of the guys that have no mates. They are on the verge of death," Randy said with a little bit of panic in his voice.

That was heard by all of the vampires and they sped to the area where Undertaker was holding Randy and the others as prisoners. Upon arriving, Sheamus saw how bad of shape Justin, Husky, Cody, and Heath were in. They looked around and found Undertaker standing beside the prone body of Starr Davis which caused Evan to growl loudly in his throat. The noise made Undertaker smile evilly and snicker coldly.

"Hello, you all. Care to know why I took your mates the way I did?"

"Yes, we would," John C. said.

"Because you took something away from me. In fact, you took my two oldest boys. I may have left them to fend for themselves, but they are my sons," Undertaker hissed angrily while getting in John's face.

"You left us for more than a week and you expect us to remain true to you," screamed Jay.

"Lower you voice, boy. Because, I could snap you neck still very easily or do you feel cocky enough to think you can move fast to get away from me?"

"I am still much younger than you are, so yeah, I can move faster than you on your best day, you ugly, old, dirty fart."

Undertaker tried to grab Jay by the throat, but due to Jay's youthful energy he was able to move out of the way and trip Undertaker up. When Undertaker turned over, he saw that all of the mates were free and the four new friends now had joined the family as the fledglings of four members of the family.

"I claim Justin as my fledgling son," Evan said as Starr nodded approvingly.

"I claim Husky…"

"No, we claim Husky as our fledgling son," Randy said as he stood beside Sheamus glaring at Undertaker.

"We claim Cody as our fledgling son," Drew said with Jeff standing beside him and Cody.

"We claim Heath as our fledgling son," John M. said with an arm wrapped around Tank.

They glared at Undertaker as they made the fledglings part of their family and more directly their children. As he watched, he could see the grateful looks cross their faces and the sire-fledgling love already light up the eyes of the guys.

"Uh, Sheamus. Do you know what today is?"

"What?"

"Change-over night."

"Well, I guess now is about as good a time as any. Come here, my love," Sheamus said as he held out his hand to Randy.

All of the mates walked up to their mates, and bent their necks to the side for their mates to make them their permanent mates. After chaining Undertaker down to the concrete slab, the vampires brought their mates across to darkness. It was after they had finish the change from mortal to immortal, that Randy had the crazy idea of forcing Undertaker to watch them have sex. All of the paired mates had wild and loud sex that caused Undertaker to have a serious bulge in the front of his leather pants. To humiliate Undertaker even farther, Sheamus decided to show what he thought of him. Before he could climax inside Randy's body, he pulled out and sprayed his load all over Undertaker's face. Following his lead, the others decided to show him their opinion of him. By the time they were done shooting their loads, Undertaker was a white sticky mess. After they unchained Undertaker, they decided to fly away from area to get back to their hotel suites for some time together.

"I have to call my family and tell them that I have joined you in darkness now."

"Okay, love. Tell them that we are planning a big ceremony and vows."

Randy called and talked to his family about everything that happened that evening. They were all happy for them and shocked that they now had a fledgling grandson. Then they talked about the ceremony and how big it should be considering that all of the pairs were going to exchange vows. Randy finally said that he was leaving the ceremony preparation to them. When his family agreed to host the ceremony on their property, he was thanked them and told them he would call them at a later date.

"Well, our ceremony is going to be in Missouri, at my family's property in St. Louis."

"How big is the ceremony going to be?"

"Big enough for all of the paired mates to exchange vows. There will be plenty of blood for our consumption and food for the mortals. Although I like hanging with you guys, I need some time with just my mate. I really want some personal attention from Sheamus and I know he would love to have some from me. So, good night, guys," Randy said as he gently pulled Sheamus toward their bedroom.

"Okay, Randy, we get it. Night you two," shouted all of the members of the gang.

Behind the closed door of their bedroom, Randy gave Sheamus a very slow, passionate, and heated kiss that caused Sheamus' core to heat up. Knowing that each other had no limit on kissing length, Sheamus slid a hand down Randy's back and when it landed on his ass, Sheamus gave it a squeeze. This caused Randy to squeal in delight and smile against Sheamus' lips.

"My love, why do you persist in squeezing my ass cheeks?"

"Because your reaction is just too cute. I love how you go up on your toes every time I do that to you."

"My reaction is too cute, huh. Let's see how you like this," Randy said as he rubbed a hand over Sheamus' crotch and felt the almost instant reaction he had. "Uh huh. Someone is feeling just as needy as I am."

"What do you expect, my love? It has been two hundred and ten years since we have been together and I have been dreaming of our first night together since that awful night that you died as Sean," Sheamus said with a little emotion in it.

"Let's not talk or think about that night, because we have each other again and we are not letting go this time. When you go hunting I go with you, no arguments."

"I agree to that, my love," Sheamus said with a smile as he picked up and carried Randy to their bed. "Let's get you out of your clothes so I can see every inch of that fabulous body of yours. It has been way too long since I have held you in my arms and make love to you."

"Yes, it has been way too long and I have been craving the attention that you always gave me in my past life."

"I will be more than willing to give you all of the pleasure that you have missed all of these years. In fact, I promise to give you so much pleasure that you will scream at the top of your lungs the pleasure you are feeling," Sheamus said.

"Promises, promises. You better show me everything you feel for me, although I know you are going to rock my world pretty hard."

"Oh yeah, I am going to rock your world. Hell, I might rock your universe, but I promise you that you will always have my love," Sheamus said as he cupped Randy's face as he rested their foreheads together.

Slowly, they kissed and caressed each other's body until it became unbearable for them. Their skin had become so sensitive that just a touch was enough to cause Randy to whimper with need. Randy was laying on his back and looking up at his lover through hooded eyes. Sheamus was breathless at the look upon Randy's face. He could see the lust and need in his lover's eyes which drove him crazy with need to claim his mate's body like he used to in the past. Soon he was preparing his lover's entrance so they could become one being in heart, mind, soul, and body. Within a few minutes, Sheamus had Randy whining, moaning, and begging for more than just a light touch, or a kiss. Finally, Randy wrapped his legs around Sheamus' waist and arched against him to get a small amount of friction against his cock to see if he could make his mate pick up the hint that he was ready for their first coupling in over a hundred years.

Sheamus lined up with Randy's entrance and gently pushed his eight and a half inch length into Randy's willing body. Randy gave voice to the feeling that was going through his body in the form of a high pitched whine. The sound went straight to Sheamus' cock and made it just as hard as granite. Slowly, they began to get a good rhythm going between them. They slowly picked up the pace, strength, and switched position several times. When they felt the fire start building in their stomach, they both sank their fangs into each other's throat sharing their mixed blood. That one motion made their bond extremely strong. During this time, they climaxed together screaming each other's name.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: ONE MONTH LATER **(THE ORTON PROPERTY)

It had been a month since the mortal mates joined their vampiric counterpart. They were all at the property that belonged to Randy's family waiting for the sun to go down the ceremony to get underway. Randy's father Bob had control over Randy, Matt, Jeff, Tank, Gunnar, Angel, and Starr while his brother had the others under his watch. The decorations for the outside ceremony was lit up with tiki torches, all kinds of candles, and strings of white Christmas lights. At the altar, there was a ring tree that held each pair of wedding bands together on a branch separate from each other. Each branch had the names of each pair written in gold and the rings were shining beautifully against the tree. Randy's mother and sister were the main ones that took care of the whole ceremony and reception for all of the mated pairs.

"Okay, guys and gals. It is magic time," Bob said as he led them out to the back patio where Nate had already led the original seven vampires with the four new vampires, who were gladly standing by their sires.

"I can't wait to see how handsome our mates look in their suites. I bet they are going to be stunning to look upon," Randy said with a bit of a dreamy voice.

"That is going to be an understatement if I ever heard one."

"I can't wait for Evan to see me in my gown, because I am sure that he will growl low in his throat," Starr said with a grin.

"Hell, my John-John is going to fall to his knees when he sees me in my gown. I think it looks like something Cinderella would wear. He may think he is marrying a princess, but of course he calls me his princess."

"Like Evan calls me his starlight angel. I keep telling him that he needs to get some glasses, but he said that he can see just fine. Although, I think we all look good for our mates tonight. I am so happy that we are joining our mates in name as well as becoming their companions forever."

"I have to agree with you. We all look hot tonight and I can't wait to have my first dance with Sheamus. He promised me that he would show me that he can actually waltz with me. I love the way his body moves when he is dancing. He is very graceful," Randy said as they came out of the house and on to the back patio.

The original vampires turned to look at their mates and found themselves losing their breath at the sight before them. Sheamus had a smile that went from ear to ear and showed his fangs. Evan could not take his eyes off his Starr and standing next to him John C. was just as smitten with his Angel. As the pairs came together, Randy's family felt an incredible honor by being present for this important ritual. As each pair exchanged their vows, they would slip their rings off the tree and slipped them onto the proper finger of their mate.

After about an hour, the ritual was completed and it was time for them to celebrate their unions. Bob decided to toast his son and son-in-law. After saying what he had to say, he raised his glass to them. They nodded their approval with smiles on their faces. The whole group both mortal and vampire celebrated until two hours before dawn, they gave Randy's family their thanks and went to their rooms in the basement.

The Orton family extended a claim to call the vampiric family as members of their own family for the next two generations, but after that they would have to find another homeland or go back to Ireland. The family as a whole protected the vampires from any and all harm. The family spent the next sixty years keeping their promise to the vampires. The youngest and newest generation decided to sell the old property without realizing they were putting their immortal family members in danger. They felt bad about what they had done to their family and they bought the tickets for their return to Ireland.

Randy knew that his heart would hurt badly the day when his family would pass away and leave a generation behind that did not know of the promise. They knew it was time to go back to Ireland and live there for a while. Randy tried hard not to cry as he packed up his stuff while Sheamus packed his stuff. Randy could not hold the tears any longer and sat down as the tears fell down his cheeks. Sheamus sat down next to him and held him close to his body as he could feel the pain in his mate's heart.

"We are going to be okay, my love. You have to know that. We will be going back to our castle in Ireland. You will be forever with me and I can't wait for our life in Ireland to start over."

"That may be true, but it does not make losing my family any easier, love," Randy said with tears in his eyes.

They finished packing their stuff and waited for the rest of the gang to get ready to go. They had chartered a private jet to take them to Dublin, Ireland.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THORNBURGH CASTLE, DUBLIN, IRELAND 2090

Randy was looking out the of the window that took up one whole wall in the room that he and Sheamus shared in the evening hours while during the daylight hours they sleep in a room with no windows. The whole family now resides at the castle and each having two rooms. One to sit in during the evening hours and the other to sleep in during daylight hours.

"What is wrong, my love?"

"I just miss my family that is all. I promise that is all it is. We are all we have anymore. I know that there is a new generation of Ortons, but they have no idea that we exist. All of us have to come up with an idea of how to restore our fortune. I am getting a little bored just staying around here all of the time."

"So, what do you think we should take up to get rid of your boredom?"

"I don't know, but the sport of wrestling is out of the question. Maybe music or movies?"

"That could be something we could try. Maybe the others would like to try it with us. I think we can do this together as a family."

"You are right. As a family, we can do anything we put our heads and hearts."

"Dad. Papa. Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we are okay. In fact, we are thinking about becoming actors and starring in some movies."

"That sounds like fun and it is a very honorable profession. Besides, three of us fledglings or young vamps still need to find our mates. Justin was just lucky in find out that Wade Barrett was his mate even before he became a vampire. They fell in love as humans. I think it was cute that Wade demanded to be brought across cause he would want to live without Justin."

"Hell, Justin was just as adamant that he would not go on without his 'Baba'. Whatever that means."

"It means 'beloved one' in my native tongue. Yes, Wade is my 'Baba'," Justin said with a smile.

"You two are just too cute some times. It gets to the point sickening from time to time."

"You can kiss our asses, too. You are just jealous of us right now, but don't give up hope of finding your mates they are out there just wait to be found," Justin said with confidence as Wade wrapped his arms around Justin's waist.

"Hey, guys. Let's not mope around here all night. Let's have a group hunt for moral sake. Because Uncle Randy is looking pretty depressed and that ain't a good sign," Heath shouted from just outside the window.

"Now, what are you doing out there and not in the castle. There is going to be a fierce storm tonight and it if supposed to be the storm of the century. Do you really want to go hunting in that kind of weather?"

"I guess not, but what are we going to do to pass the night away," asked Heath as he came in the window.

Suddenly, a knock echoing through the castle caught them off guard; they moved to the door quickly and opened it only to find three mortal females standing there drenched to the bone from the rain. Of course, three bottom jaws had hit the floor.

"Boys, move your tails so the ladies can come in out of the rain."

The three younger fledglings moved out of the way, but still were in shock over how beautiful the young ladies were. Their parents had to laugh at the fact that they had never seen their sons so shocked.

"Thank you, for letting us in out of the rain. I am Trinity McCloud. These two are my sisters Kayla and Erin. Why are those three looking at us that way?"

"They are just shocked at the fact that three lone females would come all this way in the rain. By themselves at night no less. Plus they have never seen three young ladies look as beautiful as you three are," Randy said as he snuggled up to Sheamus' side.

"Are you two together in the most intimate of ways?"

"Actually, yes we are. The only ones that don't have mates are these three young men. In fact, they were just talking about how they wished they could find their mates."

"Dad!"

"Uncle!"

By then, all seventeen members that were now present, but the girls felt no fear towards the vampires. They looked at the vampires with honest and open eyes. The three unmated vampires could see no evil intentions in the three girls' faces. All the girls could see was the men behind faces and they also saw the hearts that beat in the chest of the vampires.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT STORY CALLED THE TROUBLESOME TRIO.**


End file.
